Nightshade
by Rainey Lennyn
Summary: One year after graduation, Dillon and Georgie are engaged but will their happiness be shattered by revenge? Sage Alcazar is on a mission to make them and others pay.


Author's Note: 

This fic takes place a year after Dillon, Georgie and Sage graduate from high school. I should probably add the fact that I detest Sage and this story has evolved out of that hatred and what I think she's capable enough. Enjoy and please review! It makes my day and encourages me to continue!

Kelly's was brimming with excitement, caffeine, catalogs and many girls avidly planning a wedding. It was a bright, sunshiny day in the springtime and the weather certainly fit the mood of the happy café. In the midst of four tables butted against each other, Georgie Jones looked like she was walking on clouds. She enthusiastically pointed to a catalog filled with gorgeous dresses of the bridal variety.

"Oh, Maxie, look at this dress! My god, it looks like wedding dress for a princess! Isn't it beautiful?" She held it out to her older sister who had just arrived from the hospital, a brilliant grin on her face. Maxie Jones, still dressed in her nurse's scrubs, pleased at her sister's joy but also exhausted, immediately looked at the price.

"Um, Georgie, I think only royalty could afford that dress." She gestured at the five-figure price beneath the picture of the woman modeling it. "Did you notice that we could buy a small island for that price?"

Georgie's face fell and she jerked the catalog back quickly, trying to disguise her folly. She sputtered,

"Well I didn't mean for me. I was just remarking on how, um, pretty it is"

As she shuffled through the pages, disguising her downcast face, her mother broke in brightly and confidently.

"Now Georgie, you heard Mac. You know he's willing to pay any cost to see his baby girl get the wedding of her dreams," Felicia Jones rubbed her daughter's shoulder encouragingly, her proud smile stretching for miles. "Don't you worry about money, sweetie. Your job is to pick your favorites and ignore the dollar signs. That's for parents to deal with."

"Speaking of favorites," Elizabeth Lansing grinned as she kept one eye on her exploring toddler and one on the committee around her. "What colors have you chosen? Very important for a well-coordinated wedding, you know."

Oh and what do you know about well-coordinated weddings, Mrs. Lansing?" Emily Cassadine teased. "It's not like anyone was ever invited to your weddings, much less had a color scheme."

Laughter erupted amongst the group as Elizabeth reddened in embarrassment. She giggled through everyone's teasing and countered, pointing a finger at her pregnant best friend.

"Well then maybe you should teach everyone about proper wedding planning, _Princess _Emily. Since yours was a fairy tale, maybe you should help Georgie with this hoopla."

"Dillon may be my cousin but if Tracy found out I had a hand in the planning, she'd have my neck," Emily shook her head, rubbing her hand over her gently swollen belly. "On the topic of Tracy, however did you get her to along with this wedding?"

Georgie rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair, comparing invitations as she spoke. 

"It was a tooth and nail fight, trust me, but I think Dillon finally got it through her head that either she supported us and be part of the wedding or suffer the indignity of being not invited. I think her pride got in the way and that's how we got away with it."

"Well I, for one, am thrilled," exclaimed Felicia, tucking her arm behind her daughter's chair. "Now I know I haven't been around much lately but I promise you that this wedding will be a day you will never forget. We're all gonna make sure of it, right, ladies?"

From around the table came a resounding cheer from the women.

"Hear, hear!" 

Then they all dissolved into laughter, drinking their coffees and returning to the piles of choices before them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A pair of cold, brown eyes watched through the window of Kelly's, narrowed and burning with anger. Sage Alcazar whirled around on viciously high heels, looking like a fierce storm was brewing inside of her. She stood out like a sore thumb in her expensive leather suit straight from Milan. Deadly and beautiful, like nightshade, she was all grown up now and tended to her anger like a garden everyday. Eyes snapping fiercely, she clenched her fists at her sides, her manicured nails biting into her palm. Like a whip crack, she called,

"Manuel! Get over here!"

Her lurking hulk of a bodyguard appeared at her side in a matter of seconds, a questioning look on his handsome face. She tapped her toe angrily as her mind worked out exactly what she wanted to say, mouth set in a thin line. Finally, in a voice that shot ice shards, she said,

"I think it's time the glass slipper broke for Plain Jane Cinderella. Take me to the Quartermaine mansion."

Following her rather dumb henchmen to the waiting limousine, she lowered herself into the plush seats and proceeded to pour herself a tall goblet of champagne. It had been years since Dillon Quartermaine had finally left her for Georgie Jones. He had played with Sage's mind, used her and led her on, all the while hankering after the girl next door still. He had taken her virginity and then left her like a whore he'd only taken up in his true love's absence. He hadn't given her a second thought. All these years she had waited, boiled in silence and watched the picture-perfect couple. Now they were trying to embark upon happily ever after territory and Sage couldn't let that happen.

She was an Alcazar. There was blue blood in her veins. Born into one of the greatest, most powerful families in the world, her surname incited fear and respect across the world. She had grown up admiring her father Luis and her uncle Lorenzo, both renowned, wealthy men who had bent the world to their whims. Both had seemed indestructible to her until love tore them to pieces. Alcazars loved to the point of obsession until they destroyed themselves. 

Sage Maria Consuela Alcazar was determined to destroy them before they destroyed hers. She wouldn't fall to weakness like her father and uncle. She would strike Dillon and Georgie hard and where it hurt. Their precious fairy tale would soon become a nightmare. She wouldn't stop there either. The worthless women that had ruined her family's lives would pay too. They had all been fooled-thinking that Sage had forgotten how Alexis Davis had murdered her father and how Carly Corinthos had devastated her uncle and their business. Soon Port Charles would realize that there was still strength in the Alcazar name and there was still a reason to fear. 

A cruel smile curving her painted lips, she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She would run this town eventually, chase away any contenders but first she was going to take care of some unfinished business.


End file.
